Broken
by TheBrokenChakram
Summary: Axel's now a single parent of a bullied teen. Trying to start anew they go back to Axel's childhood home, doing this though seems to stir up the ghosts from his families past. Not everyone is as whole as they seem to be. Warning: There will be: Incest, Brutal Rape, Bullying, Some Torture, and Violence, Hardcore m/m Sex as well.
1. Chapter 1

Axel sighed looking at his now 15 year old son; the boy was a kind child and had never tried to harm anyone. So why was someone trying to harm him now? His dark brown hair fell all around his face framing his delicate features, something that he'd obviously gotten from his mother, as the teen slept peacefully for once during the long car ride to their new home in Destiny Islands. Axel let out another sigh as he began to hope for the best, wishing that Sora could possibly start a new life here, a life away from all the hell and torment he'd endured for so long. Such a painful past for a child to endure; and all alone at that as well. His mother had shipped him off back to Axel when she just couldn't deal with all the pain, suffering, and suicide attempts that Sora seemed to try on a daily basis if not watched properly. Axel himself had never experienced any of it and had believed that Sora would be fine if he was just enrolled into a different school environment. How wrong could he have been? Instead of helping Sora, he'd only seemed to make the situation worse. He'd come home one night after work to find the young boy staring at the computer screen of a local social network, Mybook, crying his eyes out as he dug the razor deeper into his skin whispering nonsense about being a nobody. Needless to say he was taken out of that school just as quickly as he had been enrolled. Axel had called up his own father for help as he rushed to get Sora into a better nurturing environment, Xigbar had agreed quickly as did his older brother Reno. Axel didn't know if he could ever thank them enough for taking them in during a time like this. As they slowly made their way to the city Axel smiled softly at all the familiar places and things before waking up the small brunette, "Sora… Wake up Sora, we're here. Welcome to Destiny Islands." The young teen slowly rubbed his sleep filled eyes and stared at all his new surroundings still slightly fearful about anything yet to come. "Things will be different here Sora, you'll see. We can make this place our home." The brunette could only stare up at the flaming red head as if questioning his methods as he snuggled deeper into his blankets. "I-if you say so." He muttered before pulling the blankets back up over his head so that he didn't have to see anymore.

They finally arrived at a long driveway and pulled in, driving up to the mansion and parking the car in front. "Well, we're finally here." Axel gently shook his shoulder trying to wake him back up. Big blue eyes stared up at him from behind the thick blanket, giving a look that seemed to be saying, 'Really? Do I have to?' "Come on and get up buddy, you can go to bed once we get inside ok?" he pulled the blanket down before getting out of the car and grabbing a bag out before going over to Sora's door and helping the small teen out of the car. Sora quickly grabbed hold of his hand clinging to it for dear life as they headed up the stairs towards the front door. They were met by an elderly woman with a soft smile, her long graying hair pulled back into a ponytail as a few strands lay against her forehead softly. She gave off the smell of apple pie and fresh laundry; Sora looked up at her shyly hiding his face behind Axel's arm.

"Hello, we've been waiting on you to arrive." Axel just smiled back at her before answering, "It's good to see you again Helen. How's everyone doing?" She turned to look at him before laughing, "Crazy as always. Your father's gotten himself a new boyfriend and Reno… Reno is being Reno." Axel laughed at that before following up with another question. "How's Roxas been? It's been a long time since I've seen him." She looked down at the ground before looking back up at the red head, "My son has been fine. He's currently in a relationship young master." "I see, I hope he's happy. Well we should head in before Sora decides to pass out on me; he's had a very long day." It was if someone had flipped a switch on between the two as the hostilities were exchanged, Sora could only look between the two and tried to read what was going on as he hid behind his father snuggling closer to the warmth. Helen opened the door for them stepping back so that they could enter. The inner part of the foyer was lit up and detailed with statues and designs among the wall in a dark mahogany with pieces of gold inlayed into each piece. Sora gaped at all the beautiful and shiny things as they passed through and entered the living room where there was a huge master staircase that seemed to go on forever, but what really caught his eye was a man standing at the top of the stairs, his long red hair tied back into a ponytail, and a set of red checkmark tattoos were under his eyes. He smiled a wide smile when he noticed them and headed down the stairs. "Hey! Axel, it's good to see you again, little brother." He stopped once he'd made it down the stairway and stood before them. "What the hell are you wearing? You look like a poor church mouse." The man tugged at the hem of Axel's shirt chuckling. "I was going to ask you the same thing Reno, last time I checked Halloween was a month ago." He gestured towards the black leather vest that the older man was wearing revealing his midriff. "I'm about to go to the club. You should go too, I'm sure you'd look hot in leather." Reno moved in closer to Axel and Sora hid even farther within Axel's jacket. "I can't right now Reno. I have other things that I have to take care of right now." He patted Sora's head soothingly as Reno stopped and stared at the kid. "He's yours?" He knelt down in front of the shivering boy. "Yeah, his name is Sora. Come on Sora, say hi to your Uncle Reno. I promise he's harmless." Sora slowly came from out from behind Axel and looked at the red haired man. "What's up little man? I'm Reno, I'm guessing your names Sora right?" Sora nodded looking away from the older man. Reno reached out and gently stroked the brunette's hair as he came out a little farther. "See I'm not going to hurt you. Don't believe everything that your dad's said about me kid. I'm not all that bad." Sora giggled at that and smiled softly. "He's really shy isn't he?" Reno turned back to Axel, "Well he's had a reason to be." Axel smiled at the little boy ruffling his hair gently. Sora leaned into the touch enjoying the affection as his eyes began to flutter. "I think he's about to pass out, I should get him to bed." He lifted the boy up carrying him towards one of the bedrooms; Reno followed opening the door for him. He sat Sora down on the big bed and pulled his shoes off before sliding the covers over the teen.

"Do you want me to come back and sleep with you tonight?" Axel stroked his face pushing an unruly spike away from the young teens face. Sora shook his head smiling softly before rolling over and cuddling with his pillow. Axel smiled again before pushing Reno out towards the door and turning off the lights, shutting the door behind them. Reno was still looking towards the doorway as he spoke up first, "He's a good kid, really shy but a good kid." He turned back towards his brother, "You on the other hand… You look terrible. What the hell has happened to you Axel? You haven't called me or anything. You know how scary that was for me? Wondering if you were stuck out in a ditch somewhere or something worse had happened to you." Axel turned away from him folding his arms across his chest. "You know why I never called, if he'd found out where I was he'd have come after me. I still don't want to be here, but I didn't have any other choice. I had to come back; I've got a kid to take care of." Reno quickly pulled him into his arms holding him close as Axel laid his head against his chest. "I'm here for you. You should've just told me before you ran off. I could've handled it; you know that I can do anything for you Axel." He kissed his forehead softly. Axel smiled and backed up, "I've got to go talk to him and let him know that we're here. You should go ahead and go to the club. I'm sure all the hot girls are ready for you to come in and swoop them up off their feet and give them the ride of their lives." He chuckled as he said that. "The only one I want to swoop off their feet is you. I've been waiting for you to come back for so long." He stroked his face softly and Axel grabbed his hand to stop him. "You know we're brothers. Nobody would accept this, its incest Reno." Reno pushed his hand up against the wall pinning him before he leaned in to steal a kiss only to receive a slap across the face. "I told you that we couldn't Reno." He sighed looking away from his brother's now hurt face. "Axel…" he questioned holding his cheek as the younger red head turned away from him sadly. "I'm sorry, I'll see you later, and I've got to speak with the old man before I go to bed." Axel ran away from him towards his father's office, knocking on the door. "Who's there?! I told you that I'm busy Helen!" his father's angry voice came from behind the old mahogany door. "It's me, dad, I was just going to let you know that I was home. I'm sorry if I've disturbed you." Axel went to turn away when the door was suddenly yanked open and he turned around to stare up into his father's one good gold eye. "So you finally made it here. I was wondering if you were ever going to make it." He chuckled slightly leaning against the doorframe. "I told you that I'd be coming in late." He flicked a small tendril of hair away from his face. "Besides why are you yelling at Helen to leave you alone? You got something planned for tonight with your boyfriend or something?" Axel had a wide smile. "No I've just been busy with paperwork, besides he's already asleep for the night. He couldn't seem to handle his alcohol tonight and passed out on the way back from dinner." Xigbar pouted slightly as Axel let out a small laugh, "Not everyone can drink like you can dad." "Or you for that matter." Axel's eyes widened at that before turning back to him, "You know that being used to replace my mom was the reason that I ran away in the first place." Xigbar chuckled slightly and could only return Axel's fierce glare with a crooked smile. "Don't worry. I have no intention of using you, Lea."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay in the chapters, I've had things happen at home. But hopefully you'll all like this chapter, just give me response on who you guys think Sora's mother should be. Also I'm sorry if this chapter isn't formatted well but I've tried everything when I put it into the site it changes things.

Also I own none of these characters, they are all property of Square Enix.

Enjoy!

* * *

Broken Chapter 2:

"Sora… Sora wake up." Axel shook the boy's shoulder trying to wake him up the next morning.

"Mmmnn… Few more minutes dad." Sora groaned snuggling tighter into the blankets that he'd managed to get cocooned tightly into.

"No, come on before your grandfather gets angry…" Axel sighed watching Sora peel himself out of his layers and rub his sleep filled eyes.

"Alright, alright." Sora slipped his skinny legs over the side of the bed carefully pushing himself up onto the cold floor and stretched slowly before following Axel down to the kitchen. The rest of the family including a familiar person from Axel's past sitting in the chair besides Xigbar.

"D-demyx? What are you doing here?" Axel started staring at the bright blue eyed sandy blonde musician.

"I live here now silly Lea." He smiled pushing one strand of his bangs away from his eyes.

"Don't tell me this is your new boyfriend?" Axel questioned his father about his 25 year younger choice. Demyx was Axel's age and they had gone to school together, hell they had even dated when they were about 13 years old, right before Axel ended up with Sora's mother and got her pregnant at 14, though she had been 18 at the time. But that was another story entirely, here was his old friend sitting at his breakfast table casually mentioning that he was boinking the old guy.

"Well congrats then…" Axel pulled his chair out and sat down reaching out to grab something to eat. Sora didn't move as he watched them talk, forcing Reno to grab some food and put it on his plate.

"Go ahead and eat something Sora, nobody's going to bite you." Reno smiled slightly before going back to eating on some bacon as Sora nodded softly and did the same.

"Well if we're at such pleasantries this early in the morning-," Reno turned to his younger brother, "Good morning Axe."

"Don't use that name in this house." Xigbar growled from behind his newspaper. Demyx flinched slightly and kept eating.

"That's my name now. It's legal and everything." Axel replied obviously not in the mood to deal with the older man's anger towards his name. Reno seemed to sense the mood and quickly tried to diffuse the situation.

"Dad put the paper down and drink your coffee. Lea didn't mean anything from it." He shot his younger brother a look of 'shut up,' before going back to his own food. Xigbar huffed obviously still angry with him as he put the paper down and picked up the cup of black coffee slowly sipping it down. He turned to look at Sora with his one good eye.

"So," he took another sip. "You must be Sora, It's nice to finally meet you." Sora nodded gently in the middle of eating his toast looking down when he suddenly felt shivers running down his back. He felt like he was being undressed and it was embarrassing him. Demyx noticed it first making some sort of noise complaining to him as Axel puffed up angrily, and Reno made some sort of disapproving stare.

"What? Did I say anything?" Xigbar tried to play it off smooth though everyone in the house knew what he was thinking.

"No but you were thinking it." Axel crossed his arms glaring slightly making Sora even more confused about what was happening. Demyx stood up first breaking the silence that seemed to hold all the members of the table captive.

"Well I've got to go back. My bands having a road tour and we're leaving later today." He leaned over and gave Xigbar a kiss on the cheek, making people at the table cringe slightly.

"We'll be gone for around 7 months, so don't get too lonely without me." Demyx chuckled heading back to the bedroom.

"Things seem well between you two." Axel spoke up with a tinge of something in his voice. Reno looked between the two almost seeming jealous of the blonde. Xigbar turned to him sipping on more of his coffee trying not to burn himself.

"He's a good kid…" there was a look he gave Axel as if to have insinuated a different message between the two. Reno quickly stood up and picked up his plate.

"Hey Sora why don't we go look around the place a bit? I'll show you around the house today." Sora nodded and picked up the plate in front of him as well before following Reno into the kitchen where Helen was, leaving the other two alone. Being alone with his father was one of the least places of all time that Axel wanted to be.

"It was nice today for everyone to be home. It's been a long time since we've all sat down together for a meal. Plus we get to add one more family member to the household. Usually it's just me, Demyx, and Reno." He took another sip of coffee.

"It has been a long time since we last had a meal together." Axel sighed softly his shoulders slightly slumping trying to relax some while nibbling on another piece of bacon.

"Maybe you could actually stay for a while this time considering you have a kid now, and you quit your last job." Xigbar sat his cup down and picked up the paper again.

"I'm going to have to head up to the office in just a bit." He mumbled some as he kept on reading.

"Dad please eat something… You'll get sick if you don't eat right." Axel just gave him a look until he grumbled and started eating on a piece of toast.

"Happy?" he shook his head as Axel smiled and nodded.

"See that wasn't so hard." Xigbar looked up at him as he collected the plates to carry to the kitchen. He waited till he was out of earshot before he chuckled slightly.

"Nothing is ever too hard Lea."

* * *

A few days passed allowing Sora and Axel to settle into the old mansion. Sora had taken a liking to his uncle Reno who would take him out for ice cream when Axel was too busy. Reno had also taken Sora out shopping trying to keep the boys mind off of having to attend school next week. They had gone out to the next town over in Twilight Town, which was known for their boutiques. He smiled seeing Sora's eyes light up obviously not used to getting to shop high end.

"So your dad not take you shopping kid?" he leaned against the wall watching him dig through the hoodies for one in particular.

"Dad's been an office worker for as long as I can remember. He never made much money, but we weren't in bad shape. He never let us go without anything." Sora smiled as if remembering.

"He would always come home with sea salt ice cream and toss me up in the air or dance with me on his shoes. He always smiled when I came to greet him at the door, he took care of me when I was sick, never forgot my birthday… He's always been there for me… For me my dad's always felt safe and warm." He sighed as he pulled out the one he wanted.

"I like this one uncle Reno. Can we get it?" Reno smiled and nodded.

"Anything you want kiddo." He couldn't resist the bright smile the boy gave off and wondered how just how anyone could hurt someone with as bright a smile as that.

"Thanks!" he headed over to the counter with his hoodie, Reno following close behind him. Sora stopped when he noticed the necklace turntable going through each one until he stopped and found one with a single tear drop with an embedded ruby that seemed to look like it was on fire each time it moved. He turned it over looking at the price tag before putting it back embarrassed.

"What did you find something you like?" Reno walked over to his side looking at it.

"I-it's nice I thought dad would like it… b-but it's too expensive." He looked down at the floor his face red at the thought of the price. Reno just pulled the necklace off the rack and looked at the price before shrugging and picking up another one that was similar but with a sapphire that looked like the ocean, handing them both to the cashier along with Sora's hoodie.

"Those are really expensive Uncle Reno…" Sora looked worried. But Reno just gave him a smile.

"It's not that bad okay? You deserve something nice okay?" Sora seemed to ease up at those words and stood by his side at the register. The sound of bells from the front door opening made Sora turn and look as a short blonde man with deep sky blue eyes came in heading past him with a short smile.

"Sorry I'm late! Traffics backed up for miles from here to Destiny Islands." The blonde called out to his boss in the back as he clocked in.

"You're always late Roxas. You just need to leave earlier." The girl at the counter teased him.

"Thanks for the confidence Ollette." He smirked putting his nametag on.

Reno smirked at the man before he opened his mouth, "It's been a long time Roxas. You haven't come down to visit in so long I'd forgotten what you'd looked like." Roxas froze and turned around when he heard him before smiling again a little bit cockier.

"Well I didn't recognize you since you've gotten so old Reno, plus I didn't think you'd ever settle down and have a kid." He looked over at Sora looking him over.

"He's my nephew, his names Sora." Reno replied and a look of shock crossed the blondes face in realization.

"So he came back to town finally? After 15 years he just waltzes back in and expects everything to be fine?" Roxas started almost going off on a tangent before Reno spoke up again stopping the blonde mid-sentence.

"Lea didn't come back…" he sighed covering Sora's ears. "Because he had any choice, he has a son who needs help and like any good father Lea came home looking for that help because he couldn't do it alone. So I'm sorry that he disappeared on you years ago." Reno didn't notice Sora get free as he said the next words.

"I'm sorry he left you for a wife and child. But at least he was a man about it." Sora's heart stopped as he froze up clutching at the pendant around his neck rubbing it between his fingers trying to calm himself.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Sora begged his eyes wide with panic and tears started forming in the edges. Roxas's gauze softened when he saw the boy, and Reno tried to hold him but Sora shook him off and turned running out the door before Reno could get to him.

"Dammit! Hold these for me, I've got to catch him before he does anything stupid." Reno started out the door.

"Reno! Let me help!" Roxas headed out the door with him.

"What's wrong what will he do if we don't catch him Reno?" Reno just turned to look at him sadly.

"Sora will kill himself if we don't find him."


End file.
